Forever and Always
by RyanGosling4Ever
Summary: Kitty is involved in an accident and is in critical condition with a severe case of blood loss. There's nothing for Kurt and the rest of the Xmen to do but to wait and pray... R&R! ^.^
1. Default Chapter

Kurt got there as fast as he could. Bamphing into a dark corner as to not have anyone freaking out over his sudden appearance, he ran toward the lobby. Turning the corner, Kurt skidded to a stop, and stared at his teammates seated there in stunned silence. Jean's eyes were closed and she looked like she was going to be violently sick, and Scott was sitting there talking quietly to her. Kurt thought he saw their leader's bottom lip tremble a little. The younger recruits were sitting in the corner sobbing their hearts out.  
  
"My Katzchen..." Kurt whispered. "Vhat happened to her?" Only silence met his question. Finally, the Professor looked up.  
  
"Kurt," he said, looking shaken. "Kitty's..." The Professor's voice trailed off. He tried again to break the news as gently as he could. "She's... lost a lot of blood."  
  
Kurt's head jerked up. "How...?" he whispered, his words choked in his throat. "How could Kitty have gotten hurt to lose blood? She could phase, couldn't she Professor?" His tone was starting to get hysterical, and his bright golden eyes were pleading as he looked at the Professor and his teammates. None of them dared to meet his gaze.  
  
"Vhy?!" Kurt suddenly shrieked, his cry echoing through the nearly deserted hospital. Tears streamed down his face and he was shaking like a leaf. Somebody got up and embraced him. Kurt caught a flash of red hair.  
  
"Vhy, Jean?" he whimpered, choking on his tears. He sniffed and wiped away the streaming trail of tears from his eyes. "Vhy Keety?"  
  
"Hush Kurt," Jean whispered, her own eyes welling up with fresh tears. "It happened too fast, Kurt. She didn't have a chance to react, much less phase." Her eyes, once a brilliant shade of green, now looked tired and so... old.  
  
"Kurt..." Another voice. Kurt looked up and through a blur of tears, saw Scott Summers standing there. Scott had flown in from where he was attending college in Texas as soon as he had heard the news about the accident. Kurt had always thought that Scott's return to Bayville would be one with an atmosphere of fun and joy, not death like sorrow.  
  
"Hey buddy, you going to be okay?" Scott looked at Kurt through his glasses. He tried to smile for the sake of brightening up the room, but felt like crying instead.  
  
~Scott, it's okay to cry~ Jean's voice whispered soothingly into his mind. Scott took a deep breath, and nodded slightly.  
  
~I know. Just give me a sec. I'll be fine. It's not really for my feelings on this tragedy that I'm thinking of right now. I'm just as shocked and scared for Kitty as everybody else is, but it's not for me that I just feel like bawling right now, Jean. But look at Kurt! Just look at him! I- I've never felt so helpless in my life. Not even when Alex and I jumped from that burning plane all those years ago...~  
  
Salty tears spilt over in Jean's eyes, forcing her to close them as the full impact and realization of what was happening hit her fully. *Oh God...* she prayed. *Not Kitty. Anybody but Kitty... Please...* The group had grown deadly silent. Jean opened her eyes and looked around dully. Professor Xavier, sitting in his wheelchair massaging his eyes. Funny. He had never seemed so old to all of them before. Scott, ever their practical leader, was just standing there in silence, and Jean didn't want to pry. Rogue had finally fallen asleep in an awkward position in her chair, signs of very recently dried tears staining her cheeks. Kurt was curled up in a ball in one of the chairs. Evan was gone. He hadn't been able to take it.   
  
Jean sighed and checked her watch. It read 1:30 a.m. They had been waiting in the waiting room for the last three and a half hours, trying to beg information out of the doctors but to no avail.  
  
~To Be Continued!! R&R!! Thankies!! ^.^~ 


	2. 50/50

"Doctor, how is she?" Scott jumped up from his chair thirty minutes later. The rest of the group anxiously followed suit. Although they were all exhausted, the sight of some sort of life coming out of Kitty's silent room gave them an iota of hope.  
  
"How is she?" Scott asked again.  
  
Doctor Riley sighed, taking off her pair of glasses and rubbing her eyes. "Well, Miss Pryde's doing ... better." she said. "She's had considerable internal injuries, and we'll need her to stay in the hospital for the next couple of weeks for recooperation."  
  
Kurt looked up. "But Keety's going to okay, isn't she?" he asked, obvious fear tinging his voice. "I mean-" his voice trailed off, and he looked away. "I mean, she's going to live, isn't she Doctor?"  
  
Doctor Riley exhaled slowly, not quite sure how to answer Kurt's question, and obviously the question that was burning in all of these kids in the lobby. "We're... not sure at this point," she finally admitted, cautiously choosing her words with care. "But I assure you, we're doing our best to save her."  
  
Her words were the final blow to them, the cruel truth and the harshness of Reality. There was silence in the room. Then...  
  
"Margaret?" The head doctor emerged from the room.  
  
"Doctor, any news on her conditions?" Doctor Riley asked hopefully, at the same time everybody else suddenly bombarded the doctor with questions.  
  
"Is she all right?"  
  
"How is she, Doctor?"  
  
"Is she awake?"  
  
The head doctor held up a hand, motioning for silence. Immediately, the room grew quiet, as they all awaited the truth with dread. The doctor cracked a thin-lipped grim smile. "You kids don't have to be like that," he said at last. "There's good news and bad news." he sighed. "Which one would you prefer to know first?"  
  
Scott and the Professor glanced at each other, and the latter nodded slightly. Taking a deep breath, Scott nodded numbly back and turned to the doctor. "We'd um, *ahem*, we'd like the good first please." he said, speaking for them all. They all were in desperate need for some crumbs of good news on Kitty. The others all leaned in in anticipation.  
  
The doctor nodded. "Miss Pryde's out of her coma," he said, and some sighs of relief were heard, mainly from the younger recruits. Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Kurt, however, still waited for the other half of the doctor's report, bracing themselves.  
  
"And ze bad?" Kurt whispered.  
  
The doctor hesitated. He looked down, suddenly seeming very interested in the faded floor design. Finally he swallowed and looked up. "She's still unconscious, and there's a fifty-fifty chance that she'll live." he said.  
  
A/N: Thanks for your great reviews!! Yay! This is second chapter! Later chapters: we find out more about the accident! Anyways, continue reviewing! :p 


	3. Waking up...

Her room was dark, the curtains that were drawn up to block out the sunlight that would disturb her sleep in the daytime were still drawn at night. *Where am I?* Kitty frowned slightly. It felt like she was floating around in a cloud somewhere, without a care in the world. And yet, there was something seriously wrong with this perfect image. She tried to remember something, anything, about what happened. A white flash. Sudden pain. Then nothing. Darkness had covered her like a blanket after that. She was floating away...  
  
But then, suddenly, a door clicked open in the back of her mind, pulling her back to reality, back to life. It was like a cruel game of tug-of-war, Life against Death. *But I just want to like, go back to sleep!* her mind protested.  
**  
"Doctor, she's awake!" Margaret Riley announced in a hushed whisper, hurrying from Kitty's hospital room. The waiting room erupted into cheers.  
  
"All right!" Bobby Drake exclaimed excitedly. "How is she?"  
  
"She's showing signs of movement, at least," Doctor Riley said, smiling at the teens tiredly. "You may go in to see her now, but only one at a time, and try not to excite her. She's not ready for questions about the accident yet."  
  
Scott nodded. "We understand," he said. For a second, a momentary hush fell over them, then...  
  
"I'd like to go in to see Keety first, if I can, Professor?" Kurt spoke up from where he was still sitting numbly in one of the chairs. "I-I mean..."  
  
"Of course Kurt, I understand. That is, if it's okay with everybody else?" The professor asked gently, looking around. The others all quickly nodded, showing their support for Kurt and knowing how much Kitty meant to him, even though they themselves were dying to see how their teammate and friend was doing. Kurt nodded, stood up and with a smile of thanks to his friends and mentor, disappeared in a puff of smoke with a resounding BAMPH that echoed through the empty halls.  
  
Reappearing inside the practically pitch black room, Kurt could just make out the shape of Kitty on the bed. Inching closer, he was shocked to see how pale she was. , the Professor's voice echoed strangely through his head, almost tauntingly.  
  
"Keety, vake up!" Kurt pleaded silently to the still girl in the pitch dark. "Please vake up!" Tears streamed silently down his cheeks. "Please? Please, Katzhen!" he begged. "I von't ever pop out of nowhere again! I promise Keety! I von't ever be jealous of you and Lance, because now I finally realize that I can't have you, can never have you, no matter how much I want to." Kurt hung his head. "Because you already belong to somevone else..." he whispered. "Because as usual, I am too late..." He looked up pleadingly at Kitty's face. "But even if you're no longer mine, you can still be *near* me, can't you? And to do that, you've gotta wake up!" Kurt begged. "Kitty, PLEASE! Wake...up...!" Sobbing,  
  
"Kurt?" Scott opened the door a crack and looked in. "Kurt?" When there was no reply, just a low whimpering and sniffing sound, Scott ran over to his friend. "Kurt! Hey, easy buddy, I got you. Kurt, c'mon. We can come back tomorrow. The professor's still trying to establish a mind link with Kitty," he looked over at Kitty and halted. There was a moment of silence, as Scott, the most unwavering, composed, and disciplined member of the Xmen, fought to control his emotions. Finally he took a deep shaky breath. "C'mon, Kurt..."  
  
"But vhat about..."  
  
"Tomorrow, Kurt. Tomorrow."  
  
TBC! Up next... we find out more if not all about Kitty's accident that left her on the point of death. Will she make it? More references toward Lance, and the Brotherhood will make an appearance in later chapters. As always, R&R!! :) 


End file.
